


Flash Flood

by TheFunk



Series: The Nature of Love - Kpop Poetry [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Junmyeon muses on his relationship with Yifan.





	Flash Flood

Before he came  
it was calm  
silent and boring  
but calm

But then he arrived  
out of nowhere  
unexpected

He swept me up  
powerful and strong  
turning my life  
inside out

And once I felt  
like I was drowning  
he disappeared  
leaving me behind

Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
